


you're really soft

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, jeremy is a fluffball, michael is soft, soft bois, the gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: Michael felt conflicted, he was in an awful position really. His cutey fiance was napping on him, his face stuffed in Michael's hoodie which by itself would be great, because it really was an adorable sight, but he really needed to pee and didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty.





	you're really soft

**Author's Note:**

> i based this on a prompt like a year ago lmao

Michael felt conflicted, he was in an awful position really. His cutey fiance was napping on him, his face stuffed in Michael's hoodie which by itself would be great, because it really was an adorable sight, but he really needed to pee and didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty. He decided that he had to move, so he did it as slowly and gently as he possibly could, as not to wake up his Jeremy.

When he returned, jere had a doe-eyed look on his face and Michael felt like he was going to melt from all the cuteness. In a few months he would be marrying this dork, he realized. "Where did you go? I missed your warmth." Michael was seriously going to explode from the look on Jeremy's face at this point. " Just to the toilet jere-bear. I'm back now." He said as he sat back down on the beanbag and Jeremy snuggled back into him again. "You're really soft." Jere mentioned as they both drifted of into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
